Naruto Uzumaki's Family
by Naruto26
Summary: This story is basically how I would like to see Naruto having a true family if he were to have a real family… this will be a one-shot but if you would like me to right some more of this story just Pm me and I will try to see what I can do... anyways like and review please... don't like don't read it. :)


I, Naruto26 would like to say that I don't own Naruto

This story is basically how I would like to see Naruto having a true family if he were to have a real family… this will be a one-shot but if you would like me to right some more of this story just Pm me and I will try to see what I can do… but I am also writing another story Called Naruto's Protectors and I hope to have it up in a few more days or weeks. Anyways do not hate just try to relate…. Jk! Hope you like and review!

_**Naruto Uzumaki's Family**_

* * *

**THE START OF A FAMILY**

Why? Why do I have to go through all of this pain? Thought Naruto

Why do they all hate me, what did I ever do to them? Can't they just leave me alone especially since it's my birthday? I mean, it's bad enough when it's not even my birthday, but when it is I think that it's even worse on my birthday. So again. Why?

*Anko Pov*

Ugh. Why do I have to get up so early today? O yeah I forgot I got a new mission today. I'm wondering who else is going to be on my team and what we are going to be doing? Damn I also need to check on my baby brother.

*Hana Pov*

So today I am now a fully-fledged joinn I can't believe it took me about 7 years to get to this level in my ninja career. Well today I get paired up with some special force to start up an assignment. Now that I think about it I know nothing about the team or the mission? Great. I need to check up on Naruto soon to just to see if he doing ok I haven't seen him come into the forests to train much recently.

*Yugao Pov*

The Anbu captian told me that I had a mission I'm wondering who I'm with and what it is going to be about. But what I do hope is that I get to see Naruto again I need to make sure he is ok because I was a very important person in his life as he was growing up, and I didn't help that I had to leave him because I was supposedly getting too close to the demon. Ugh I hate that word so much it makes me want to kill anyone who says it.

* Kurenai Pov*

So today is the day that I get a special mission and work with a group of people I wonder what type of mission it is and if we get to do anything special, for this mission? I also hope that if I do take this mission it helps Naruto in some way because he needs some good things in his life; I just hope it's a good mission.

Hokages office

"Anko, Hana, Kurenai, and Yugao, today I have a mission for you, if you wish to accept it that is, the mission is for you four to go and protect a young man named Naruto Uzumaki, he is in the need for some protection and some type of help and I know that you four have all at least once tried to help him and I know that you four would be willing to help him in any way shape or form." Said the Third Hokage.

"I, Anko Mitarashi. Accept this mission as long as I get to protect him and care for him like a sister that I promised I would be for him." Said Anko

"I, Hana Inzuka. Accept this mission as long as I can protect him and care and treat him like he was my own brother." Stated Hana Confidently

"I, Kurenai Yuhi. Accept this mission as long as I can help him in any way I can." Said Kurenai looking happy.

"I, Yugao Uzuki. Accept this mission and promise you this lord Hokage we four will not fail you or Naruto Uzumaki." Said Yugao

"Good now I want the four of you to go out and find the young boy." Said the Hokage

The four of them then left in search of the young boy that they were sent to protect.

"Hey Yugao, what day is it today?" asked Anko

"October the 10th….. Crap we got to hurry Naru is in trouble." As Yugao set off toward the place that she figured Naruto might be.

'_Please be there Naru'_ cried out Yugao in her head. As she rushed off towards his house.

As they arrived at Naruto's house they noticed that the door was knocked off the hinges and there was graffiti on the wall saying demon on the wall, there also a kunai knife on the wall with some blood dripping off it.

"Damn those bastards better hope that he's not hurt or else I'm going to hurt them just as much as that hurt my baby bro!" growled out Anko.

"Hana do you think you can sniff out Naruto?" asked a pretty worried Kurenai

"I can try…. I think I found them." Hana said as she led them out towards the sewers.

As they ran towards the sewers they noticed a lot of blood and then they heard a bunch of screaming. Once they opened the sewers, what they saw next shocked them. There was about 10 Anbu, 5 Joinn, 2 Chunnins, and a bunch of civilians. Each having blood soaked hands and evil grins on their faces.

"You people should be ashamed of yourselves doing this to a child!" yelled Kurenai as she pulled out a kunai.

"Under law I am legally allowed to kill you all… but I shall ask Naruto's opinion on what to do with you all." Yelled a very angry Yugao

"Please _'coughs up blood'_ I don't want there to be any more blood I'm scared and I want to go home, no more blood please!" cried out a barely alive Naruto.

"YOU ALL are damn lucky he said that!" screamed a now tear streaked face Anko as she held onto Naruto like it was for her dear life.

"I may not be able to do anything to you civilians, but I am able to do anything us four please to the ninja in this so called group." Said a very angry Yugao

"Hana I want you to grab the Chunnin and deal with them, Anko and Kurenai I want you to deal with the Joinn, I will deal with the Anbu… lets hurt these people but at the same time make sure Naruto doesn't see!" as Yugao got into a battle stance move.

"Dance of the moon!" Yugao then started to kill all but one Anbu

"Gatsuga!" yelled a furious Hana

"Kurenai cast a genjustu! I will use my integration techniques on them!" yelled Anko as she licked her kurnai knife with a wicked smile.

That night there was many blood curdling screams with agonizing pain along with those screams. That night Naruto Uzumaki had found that he had a family that was going to watch him and protect him.

* * *

A year later

**THE DOUBT OF THEM BEING A FAMILY**

"Why am I always playing all alone like usual I want to play with someone that isn't my sister."

"Naruto watch out!" screamed a boy

"whaaaa!?" as Naruto then tried to shield the thing that was going to hurt him.

But he never felt pain. Something had stopped the oncoming object that was about to hit him.

"Naru, you can open your eyes."

"Okāsan?" said a worried Naruto

"Yes Naru?" asked an even more worried Yugao

"What was it that was going to hit me… and did you get hurt, and where are the others?"

"It was a Knife and no I'm fine just a scratch, and there dealing with the person who tried to hurt you." Said Yugao with a calming smile

"But Okāsan, your hurt I don't want either one of my family to get hurt because of me!" yelled Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"Naru, we swore on our ninja duty that we would protect you no matter what… that and plus we are a family and family never abandons one another." Said a grinning Yugao

"Bro mom is right she and Kurenai are the mom figures with Yugao being the one to make sure you don't do anything to dangerous and when you get hurt Kurenai makes you feel safe and hugs you then theirs me and Hana, Hana is the one that helps you out when you need something and then me well I protect you and play with you! But no matter what we all are just like a family and whatever comes our way we stick together." Said Anko

"I like my family!" said Naruto with a foxy grin.

* * *

A week later

**A TRUE FAMILY "SORTA"**

"Naruto!" yelled an angry sounding Yugao

"haha you can't get me mom!" yelled a laughing Naruto as he was running from an irritated Yugao

"Naruto you will come here this instant or there will be no ramen tonight!" that caused the young blonde to stop and slightly turn around when all the sudden…

"Bro! No! don't then you'll rat me out, don't go to the dark side!" yelled his sis Anko

"But sis I don't think we did anything wrong! All we did was go and prank the Hokage and a few Anbu… and we got away with it!" said a smiling Naruto

"Naruto! How could you! Those are my fellow Anbu! But I will give you credit you did out run them… which is sort of sad seeing as there supposed to be elite Ninja protecting the village… Congrats I think?" said a skeptical Yugao

"See sis, we didn't get into trouble at all!" shouted a very happy Naruto

"Honey I'm home!" yelled Kurenai as she reached the living room of their house.

"Hi, Momma Kurenai! Guess what Anko-oneechan and I did today?" he said with a fox like smile.

"Hmmm let me guess you pranked people again didn't you?" she said with a stern looking face

"uhhhhh yes… but we out ran the Anbu though!" he said kind of nervously.

"Well I am proud of that, but you really shouldn't be doing such childish things… anyways where is your other sister?"

"O she went to go check on her mother and her brother… they been having some family issues…"

"We aren't having family issues, they just don't like the fact that I spend more time with this family then with my real family… so they call it…" said a frustrated Hana

"Hi sissy! I's sorry that you are having family issues but I hope that I can help you!" said a slightly less happy Naruto

"Pup its ok! But anyways I love this family… because I have the cutest little brother and he treats me a lot better than my real brother… stupid runt saying you were a cry baby." She muttered the last sentence

"I like this family too…. Hey I have a question can Anko-neechan and I go out and pull one last prank before dinner time?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Depends what type of prank is it this time?" asked a protective Yugao

"Well we were just going to go around town with fake blood on our clothing so then the villagers could think that we were actually dying… then we fall to the ground act dead then we come back alive saying 'we want brains'…. So can we do it?"

"I guess just don't let them think your totally dead ok?" said a slightly worried Kurenai

"Ok moms we will be back before dinner…" he yelled as he was heading out the door.

5 mins later with Anko and Naruto

"Bro are we actually gonna do that, it seems kinda lame?"

"Nah were going to go see Kiba and give him a piece of my mind… can you make a shadow clone of me and go pretend to go do the prank… please?" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, but we meet at the edge of the Inuzuka compound in 10 minutes okay?"

"Yep, got it…okay good luck and have fun."

15 mins later

"You stupid boy get out of this clan residence before I make you get off…"

"I just need to talk to Kiba for a second."

"I will get him, but take any longer than a 5 minutes im taking you off this land… got it?"

"Crystal, sir" Naruto said with a fake mock salute

"Hey you looser, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that if I ever hear that you're giving Hana-oneesan any trouble at all about her being my sister… I will gut you like a fish, fry you, then feed you to the cats!" he said as his eyes flashed red

"mah mah I get it I won't cause Hana any more trouble… why do you even care?"

"Because she is someone precious to me…" he said while walking away.

"Wait, Naruto! I want to have a fight with you!"

"A taijustu battle only though…" said Naruto getting into a battle stance

"Fine whatever I'm going to beat you anyways." Said a smirking Kiba

10 minutes later

"What the heck how'd you beat me so fast…?"

"I train…can I go now I'm late for dinner

"Sure, whatever..."

*at the edge of the estate*

"Where the hell were you!" screamed two voices

"O hi moms… I thought it was just going to be Anko to meet me here…?"

"Yes but when you didn't come back in the 5 minutes you said it was going to take you, she got worried and went to go get us…!"

"O I'm sorry it took me so long… I didn't know that Kiba would've wanted to have a fight with me…"

"You had a fight! Are you hurt anywhere? Are you okay… how many fingers, do you see me holding up?" cried a frantic Kurenai

"Ummm 5 and I'm fine just a few cuts and bruises here and there… nothing unusual." He said with a shrug.

"Naruto. How are we to protect you? Where family we fight the same battles that one is facing and then sometime we don't fight at all. Why did you go to the Inuzukas anyways?"

"He made Hana-oneechan up set…" whispered Naruto

"Pup… I'm okay as long as I know that you're ok!" she said almost choking back a sad sob

"But oneechan I wasn't ok! Not knowing that you were upset… I will make sure that everyone in my family is treated as they should be. Believe it!"

"What did you say to him anyway, Bro?" asked a curious Anko

"I told him if he treats oneechan badly again I would gut him like a fish, fry him and then feed him to some cats… I think I kind of went overboard though… but I learned from the best right Anko-oneechan?"

"That you did bro… now let's go home!"

**Long live that very lively family!**


End file.
